Auroch Style
by BaileyFrost
Summary: The Aurochs have an interesting way of celebrating a win, but Tidus isn't one to complain. Well, he is, but not about getting gang-banged by 6 hot, beefy men. No plot, just dirty, graphic sex. R Rated. Don't read it if you don't like it. Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I just think they're hot.


The Besaid Aurochs had just defeated the Luca Goers in a tight 2-1 match and were now in high spirits as they headed to their locker room to wash up.

Tidus flung his arms around Jassu and Botta and pulled them in tight, 'You were awesome guys!'

'No, you were awesome!' said Jassu, grinning widely back at Tidus.

'Yeah man, we couldn't have done it without ya!' Botta patted Tidus hard on the back.

'Of course our amazing captain too!' Letty gave Wakka a friendly punch in the shoulder.

'Naw,' Wakka rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed, 'we did it as a team!'

'Don't be so modest - you were on fire!' Tidus declared with a wink which only embarrassed the captain further.

They reached their designated locker room and Wakka used the key to open the door and enter.

'First thing's first,' Wakka said once everyone was in the room and the door had been closed behind them, 'I need to piss like a motherfucker!'

Tidus laughed, 'Oh man, me too. I've been holding it in for hours!'

The two men walked passed all the lockers to the back of the room where there was a urinal. They quickly unzipped and pulled their junk out. Tidus moaned as he started to piss, feeling all the tension in his bladder wash away. He looked over at Wakka and glanced down at his pissing cock. As far as he could tell, it was roughly the same length as Tidus' (about 7 inches) but it was a lot thicker. He had large, hairy balls and a thick nest of orange hair crowning his cock.

'See something you like?' Wakka asked with a chuckle.

Tidus looked up at him in shock but before he had the chance to answer, Wakka grabbed him by the back of his hair and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. The Besaid Aurochs cheered behind them. Tidus didn't really know what was happening, but he certainly wasn't complaining and just went with it. Wakka was a sloppy kisser and was licking all over his mouth and chin. Tidus parted his lips and let Wakka's tongue inside where it met his own tongue and they clashed together. Tidus groaned softly in to the kiss and could feel himself growing hard in between his legs.

Still grasping Tidus by his golden locks, Wakka pushed the younger boy on to his knees so that his face was level with his semi-erect cock. Tidus knew what was being asked of him and didn't hesitate to follow through. He gripped the base of Wakka's penis with one hand and rubbed it while taking the head in to his mouth and sucking gently. For some reason the prying eyes of the other Aurochs didn't make him nervous or embarrassed, it only encouraged him.

'Fuck yeah,' Wakka moaned as he grew to full size in Tidus' mouth, 'suck it all, bitch.'

Tidus pushed the thick meat further in to his mouth, trying to take as much of it as possible. He started to gag when it reached his throat, but he didn't let that stop him. Wakka helped him deep-throat it all by holding the sides of his head and forcing his cock in. Finally, Tidus' nose was buried in Wakka's pubes and the full length of his captain's cock was down his throat. He gasped for air and spat up saliva as he choked on the fat dick.

The other Aurochs had started to circle around him and Wakka, to get a closer look at the action. They were all sporting erections, that Tidus could see bulging out of their pants.

Botta licked his lips hungrily, 'C'mon, give us a turn, Captain.'

Wakka smiled at his team and nodded. He pulled his cock out of Tidus' mouth which made Tidus cough and gasp for air. He slapped the blonde in the face a few times with his big meat and then gave his next intructions.

'Right, we still need to wash up,' Wakka offered Tidus a hand and helped him stand back up, 'why don't you start with Botta?'

Tidus wasn't exactly sure what the captain meant until he turned to look at Botta who raised his arms and folded them behind his head, exposing his sweaty armpits. He smiled at Tidus and blew him a kiss, enticing the blonde towards him.

Tidus stepped forward and hesitantly moved his face towards Botta's waiting armpit. Suddenly, he felt Wakka grab him from behind and force his head in to the hairy pit. The smell hit him instantly but instead of recoiling, he felt himself getting aroused by the masculine odour and he took a big whiff before lapping up all the sweat off of the bright red bush of hair. After a few seconds, Wakka pulled him away and then pushed him back in to Botta's other sweaty pit which he happily lapped up.

'One down...' Wakka said, '...Five to go.'

Tidus glanced around at the five other men all showing off their pits and smiled to himself. If this was meant to be a challenge, he had already succeeded. The Zanarkand Abes had way stinkier armpits than these guys.

Jassu was next and fortunately for Tidus he had the good sense to shave his armpits so they weren't as bad as Botta's. He did Keepa after that, who was the sweatiest so far despite doing the least in the game. His armpit was coated in sweat but Tidus lapped it up quickly. Next was Datto who had thick tufts of black armpit hair that had collected all of his sweat. Tidus really had to work his tongue to get as much of it as he could. Fifth up was Letty who smelled so bad Tidus could feel himself about to gag as he buried his face in his armpits. He cleaned up the sweat as quickly as possible and pulled away. One to go.

Last but certainly not least, was the captain himself. He was smirking as he offered his two large bushes of orange armpit hair to the blitzball star. Literally dripping with sweat, they were just begging for a tongue bath and Tidus was more than happy to oblige. Without hesitation, Tidus pounced at the first of the waiting pits and dug in. Wakka didn't smell quite as bad as Letty, but it was still pretty rank. Tidus licked his captain's pit up and down, trying to get every last drop of sweat. Wakka's sweat was sweeter than the other Aurochs and Tidus was glad he got to do him last as he wanted to savour the taste as long as possible. When he was done with the first armpit, he got to work on the other and, within another minute, was all done. He pulled away and licked his lips, a smile of satisfaction on his face.

'Don't look so happy, ya fuckin pervert,' Wakka pushed Tidus roughly and he fall backwards.

Fortunately, Botta and Jassu were standing behind him and caught him with their arms. They ripped off Tidus' vest and started rubbing his naked chest, paying particular attention to his well-defined pecs and six-pac abs. Datto and Letty moved in front of him and started undoing his shorts while Keepa got on the ground and worked on untying his shoelaces. Once they were undone, Tidus kicked off his shoes and then Keepa peeled off his sweaty socks. Datto dropped his pants and Tidus stepped out of them, so that he was now only wearing his baby blue boxer shorts. His hard cock could be seen bulging out of the material, desperate for release. Letty reached down and fondled the bulge, making Tidus let out a small whimper of appreciation.

'Much better,' Wakka grinned.

The ginger man undid the straps on his own vest and pulled it off over his head so that he was half naked. He grabbed Tidus by the back of his hair once again and pulled him towards his chest.

'Now suck on my tits, brudda!' he commanded.

Wakka's moobs were bigger than some women's boobs. Tidus didn't know whether that was a good thing or not, but regardless he took one of the big pecs in each hand and massaged them roughly. He pinched the nipples and kneeded them in to hard nubs. He kissed Wakka on the cheek and then nibbled on his earlobe. He trailed kisses down the older man's neck towards his chest. A few trails of sweat had built up in the crack between Wakka's moobs so Tidus licked it up. He then moved his mouth to one of the erect nipples and started sucking on it.

With Tidus bent over to get at Wakka's chest, the Aurochs had perfect access to his rear. They used their hands to massage his meaty thighs and his plump cheeks through his boxers which were sticking to his skin from sweat.

'Get him up against the wall, ya?' Wakka called out to the other Aurochs as he went to get something from his locker, 'and gag him!'

The Aurochs did as their captain instructed and pushed Tidus up against the urinal wall and bent him over slightly. He pressed his arms against the wall to keep himself steady. Keepa grabbed Tidus' discarded socks and forced them in to the teenager's mouth. Tidus grimaced at the taste of his own stinky feet.

Wakka returned with a box that he places on the ground nearby. Before he got to that, he peeled Tidus' boxers down so that they were around his thighs and his ass was hanging loose for all to see. It was as bronze as the rest of his body and there wasn't a single hair. There were a few excited murmurs from the Aurochs at the sight of Tidus' sweet rump.

Wakka opened the box and produced six small paddles. He handed the paddles out to his team, keeping the last one for himself.

'Alright boys, line up!' Wakka ordered, 'Tidus has been a bad boy and we're going to punish him!'

The Aurochs all cheered and formed a line behind Tidus, with Wakka at the front. Wakka stepped forward, raised his paddle, slapped Tidus' left cheek hard and then slapped his right cheek harder. Tidus' yelps of pain were muffled by his own dirty socks.

Datto went next, raising his paddle high above his shoulder and slamming down once on Tidus' ass. A large red mark was left behind. Letty was third, spanking Tidus hard four times in quick succession. After that it was Keepa, who kept it simple and spanked Tidus once on each cheek. Then it was Jassu who gave Tidus a hard underhand slap with the paddle. Botta went last and gave Tidus the hardest smack yet. Once. Twice. Three times! The spanking continued as the Aurochs cycled around, taking turns punishing the younger boy. Bronze turned to scarlet as Tidus' cheeks were stained with paddle marks. Wakka and Botta finished it off together, giving Tidus one last hard spank on each cheek. Tears were falling from Tidus' eyes as he cried in to the socks stuffed in his mouth.

'I wonder how clean he is down there,' Wakka pondered, looking at the boy's asshole.

With no more warning than that, Wakka jammed two of his fingers up Tidus' dry hole and roughly pushed them in and out a few times. Once he removed them from the boy's hole, he put them in his mouth and sucked them clean.

'Not clean enough, I reckon,' he said, pulling something else out of his box that looked like a giant syringe full of water.

He pointed the syringe at Tidus' ass and pressed the tip into his hole. Slowly, he pushed the end of the syringe down which squirted water in to Tidus' ass. Tidus could feel the water pooling up inside him and and moaned as it filled him. Once his ass was sufficiently flooded with water, Wakka removed the syringe and Tidus had to clench down hard to keep the water inside. He could feel his insides about to burst and desperately tried to hold on as long as he could.

It was to no avail however, and he groaned to himself as he let go and water exploded out of his asshole. Once the gates were open, he couldn't close them again and he shat everything out on to the floor. He had never felt this humilated in his life.

'That's nasty,' Wakka laughed to his team, 'bring him over to the benches. We don't wanna stand in that mess!'

Tidus was grabbed and pulled over to the benches by the Aurochs while Wakka put the paddles and the syringe back in his box. He pulled out a bottle of lube and then joined the others. Tidus was laid down on his back on the uncomfortable wooden planks, legs up in the air and ass hanging off the edge of the bench. Wakka positioned himself in front of the boy's ass. He squeezed some lube on to his fingers and then slid them inside the younger man's hole. He then applied a generous amount of lube on to his other hand and coated his big dick in it. Once he was all prepped, he positioned the head of his cock at Tidus' entrance and pushed in.

Even with all the lube, he still struggled to get in thanks to the size of his penis and the tightness of Tidus' asshole. Tidus winced in pain as he felt himself being stretched more and more by Wakka's thick meat as it forced its way inside him. Once Wakka was fully encased inside Tidus, he began to thrust his hips, sliding his cock back and forth inside the tight heat.

'Fuck bruh, you're so tight,' Wakka moaned as he fucked the blonde.

He took hold of Tidus' legs and pulled them close to his chest. This gave him better leverage so he could fuck Tidus harder and faster. He picked up the tempo and soon enough he was slamming in to Tidus' ass with each thrust. He felt himself drawing closer and closer to his climax and he started to moan loudly in response. Soon enough he felt the tension well up in his balls and he came with a loud cry in to Tidus' hole. Once he was finished, he pulled out of the younger boy and stepped aside so that somebody else could have a turn.

Eager for a piece of that ass, Botta lubed up and took Wakka's place. His cock was even bigger than Wakka's so he still had to squeeze it in. Tidus whined in to the socks in his mouth. He felt his walls being stretched even further as he was filled by the big dick. Once Botta was fully inside, he almost came immediately from the intense heat. He took a moment to collect himself and then started pounding in to the tight cavern. Wakka was watching nearby, lazily stroking his cock which was nearly fully erect again.

Botta couldn't hold it in any longer and let out a loud groan as he blew his load inside Tidus' hot ass. Once he was done, he slowly retracted his cock. Tidus felt like his ass was on fire it stung so much, but he still lusted for more.

Fortunately, Letty was happy to oblige. He quickly moved in once Botta had left and lathered up his big, thick cock with lube. He slid in relatively easily, thanks to Wakka and Botta already stretching it out for hiim. Letty wasted no time, and started pounding away hard and fast.

Botta moved over to Wakka and kissed his captain on the lips. Wakka pulled the other man in close and they wrapped their arms around each other. Botta ran his hands up and down Wakka's back and then lowered them to squeeze his fat ass.

Letty started moaning loudly all of a sudden and Tidus knew what was coming. He felt Letty's cock spasm inside him and fill him with more seed. When Letty pulled out, Tidus' hole was slightly agape, cum dribbling out the end. The sight of it was too much for Keepa who couldn't wait any longer. He threw some lube on and then quickly shoved his fat dick inside Tidus.

Letty moved over to Wakka and Botta and kissed them both. Wakka grabbed his shoulder and pushed him down, so that he was at face-level with his cock. Letty licked his lips and started sucking on his captain's cock and balls.

Wanting a blowjob of his own, Botta moved back over to Tidus. This time, he stood on the other side of the bench, next to Tidus' head. He pulled the dirty socks out of Tidus' mouth and discarded them. He then rubbed his cock over the blonde's face. Tidus could smell the semen dripping off the piece of meat and was desperate for more.

Keepa made a loud whimper and orgasmed, spilling his cum into Tidus' hole. Datto was up next. He stood in front of Tidus, grinning as he lathered his huge dick with lube.

'Aw man,' Tidus whined, 'don't any of you guys have small dicks?'

Datto started slamming in to Tidus with his big thick dick. The young blitzball star felt like his ass was going to rip open from the assault. He groaned loudly as he was fucked hard and Botta took this as a chance to slide his cock in to Tidus' mouth. Tidus leaned his head back to give Botta better access to his mouth and throat. Botta welcomed the opportunity and slid his cock further down Tidus' throat, making him cough and spit saliva up over has face and Botta's cock.

'I want to eat your ass, Captain,' Letty looked up at Wakka with lust in his eyes.

The ginger-haired man turned around and leaned against the lockers. Letty grabbed his captain's big ass and kissed it through the fabric of his pants. Letty played around with the buckle on Wakka's pants and eventually got them undone. They slid down his legs to his ankles, leaving his gorgeous, tanned ass in sitting in a plain white jockstrap. Letty dove in and licked up Wakka's sweaty crack. He lapped at the tuft of orange hair around the hole before trying to pry his way inside with his tongue. Wakka moaned a little as he felt Letty snake his way inside his asshole.

Moaning loudly, Datto fucked Tidus as fast as possible until he screamed and blasted his seed inside the teenager. When he had finished, he pulled out and joined Keepa who was touching himself nearby. They shared a deep kiss and then reached out to stroke each other's cocks.

Jassu was the last Auroch to have a turn with Tidus' ass and he could barely wait. He quickly jumped over to where Datto was before and positioned his cock at the blonde's battered entrance. He slid in easily thanks to the copious amounts of lube and cum that already filled the boy's hole.

Tidus could barely breath with Botta's thick meat still down his throat. Every time Jassu slammed in to him he wanted to moan but instead he just choked on the redhead's invading cock. It wasn't long before Jassu came inside him, filling him to the brim with more Besaid Auroch sperm. He let out a sigh of relief as both Jassu and Botta pulled out of him. He knew that they were not done with him yet though.

The Aurochs circled around Tidus once again. They grabbed him and forced him on to his hands and knees, head and ass in the air.

'I want his throat,' Wakka declared, licking his lips and stroking his thick cock.

'Then I'll take his loose asshole,' Botta laughed, moving in behind Tidus and spanking his ass, 'there's probably room for one more.'

Letty jumped at the chance, 'Shotgun!' he climbed on to the bench and lay down underneath Tidus.

Botta helped guide Tidus' ass in to position so that both he and Letty could access his sloppy hole. Botta slipped in first, relatvively easily and then Letty wedged himself in with his team mate. Tidus hissed at the pain as his hole was stretched even further by two big dicks at once.

'Then I want your tight ass,' Datto said, climbing behind Botta and rubbing his shoulders and ass with his hands.

He put some lube on his fingers and plugged them up Botta's dry asshole, loosening it up. He then threw some lube on his dick and slowly pushed his massive cock inside. Botta groaned as he was filled by the other man's dick. It may have hurt, but he still wanted more.

Wakka smiled down at Tidus and stroked his face. He pressed his throbbing erection against Tidus' lips and he opened them wide, letting the cock pass through and down into his hungry throat. Keepa and Jassu stood next to Tidus, on either side of the bench, and jacked themselves off.

'Alright, let's go Aurochs,' Wakka joked as he started to thrust in to Tidus' mouth.

The other Aurochs followed their captain's command and began moving too. They were all out of sync for a minute or two but eventually created a good rhythm. Moaning and grunting filled the room as the horny men fucked each other.

Keepa and Jassu lost it first, blowing their loads all over Tidus' back. Botta couldn't hold it in any longer and, with a loud moan, shot his seed all up Tidus' asshole. As he came, his sphincter clenched around Datto's fat dick, bringing him over the edge and making him cum too. Then came Letty, filling Tidus' absued hole with even more hot cum.

Wakka was last to cum, making sure all his team members got off first. He felt that familiar feeling in his nuts that told him he was about to blow and pulled out of TIdus' mouth. He shot his heavy load all over the young blitzball star's face with a triumphant roar.

Still trying to catch his breath, Wakka pulled Tidus on to his feet and went in for a kiss. He could taste his own seed on the blonde's lips and tongue. As they made out, he captain reached down and jacked Tidus' aching cock off. It was only a matter of seconds before he whimpered in to the older man's mouth and shot his hot, sticky load on his chest.

Wakka broke the kiss and smiled, 'You earned that, ya.'

Tidus just sighed in response and Wakka laughed, helping the younger man sit back down on the bench with the rest of the team.

'So that's... how you guys... celebrate... huh?' Tidus gasped in between breaths.

The Aurochs all laughed and Tidus looked confused.

'That wasn't a celebration, bruh!' said Letty, 'It was initiation!'

'Yeah, all of us had to go through it,' Botta explained.

'Except the captain, of course,' added Datto, sounding a little bitter about it.

'Celebration is what comes next,' Wakka said with a perverted smile and then pulled Tidus in for another kiss.

Suddenly, there was a frantic knock on the door. Everybody in the locker room froze in shock and fear.

'Who is it?' Wakka managed to ask.

'It's me!' came Yuna's voice, 'what the fuck are you guys doing in there? There are fiends all over Luca right now! Hurry the fuck up and help us out!'


End file.
